I Solemnly Swear I will Fight for what's Right
by Luna Shimmers
Summary: Roll-Up Roll-Up! Come read about the Marauders and Their AMAZING Adventures. Learning about Friendship, Going through new experiences, Going on Adventures, Playing Pranks, Getting Detention after those Pranks And being all-in-all Marauder-y.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N All Characters and Rights and World's E.C Belong to JK Rowling not me, if it was me then I would be a billionaire with a big mansion having the time of my life not writing stories like these (Although doing stories like these are fun and stuff). Sorry but I might change it up a bit E.G Remus' family might be a little different than normal and his background will be more traumatizing for poor Remus but trust me It will still be great.**

You are about to read the story of a boy who survived great terrors and found the greatest joy in his life: His Friends. No I am not talking about Harry Potter he doesn't come in for another like 12 years I dunno. This story is about Remus Lupin. Now enough blabbing lets get on with his story...

Remus was walking to his house. He had just been to the village, not too far from where he lived. He was getting food for him and his Dad. When Remus reached the small cottage he opened the door (and closed it) and walked over to his living room where Remus' Dad, Lyall was sitting on a old red-ish brown-ish armchair. 'Hey Dad!' Remus said to his Father. 'Hm' His Dad Replied. Lyall had never been the same since **That** Night. He didn't like to bring it up but it will probably come up later. 'So should I get dinner on?' Remus Asked. Lyall looked at his son before looking away and nodding. 'Okay.' Remus said his voice returning to the normal dull tone it had.

Remus was making some Spaghetti Bolognese when there was a knock on the window. 'Uh Dad. What is that?' Remus asked from their small kitchen. His father grunted before walking towards the small arched window only to see an owl. An _**Owl?**_ Why was an Owl at their house? No One Visited _**Their**_ house. After all they lived in the middle of nowhere, they kept to themselves and well many more reasons no one wanted to talk about. He opened the window took the letter and closed the window again as the owl flew off. He turned the letter to see a purple seal with the Hogwarts Crest on it. _**HOGWARTS? HERE? WHAT?**_ Lyall was confused, after all Remus certainly couldn't go to Hogwarts, it was way too dangerous. 'What was it Dad?' Remus asked. Lyall walked into the kitchen and handed the letter to Remus. He was confused at first, after all who would want to send letters to _**him**_? Lyall smiled at his son. Remus looked shocked. His father had never had any emotion on his face for _**Years!**_ He quickly smiled back after realizing that he was staring. Remus read the writing on the envelope and turned it round to see the seal and frowned before throwing it in the bin. 'I can't go, I don't want the disappointment of opening it only to find it saying that I can't go and not to bother them.' Lyall's smile dropped and he turned and walked back to his armchair.

Later That night after they both had dinner together (In Silence as always), Remus went up to his room, sat on his bed and read a book.

Not too long after he had settled down there was a knock on the door, Remus went downstairs and opened the door only to see a man standing in the doorway. The Man a long silver beard and matching hair, He had blue eyes were twinkling with kindness and friendliness. 'Remus Lupin I Presume?' The man asked. 'U-U-Uh Yes' Remus stuttered back. The Man chuckled. 'Oh Come in' Remus said to the man. Remus stepped aside and the man strode in. He closed the door and ran to his Dad. 'Dad there is someone at the door. Follow me please sir' The man followed Remus into his Living Room. Lyall was sitting on his armchair staring into space, he looked over to his son to see one of his old Professors standing there. Lyall stood up and stared at his old Professor with a soft look on his face. 'Hello Dumbledore' 'Hello Lyall'

 _Dumbledore?_ Remus Thought. _He's that professor from Hogwarts, I wonder if they knew each other well, after all that is the first time Dad has spoken in years. I actually forgot what he sounded like..._

Remus' chain of thought was broken when he heard his name.

'Uh Yes Remus did get his letter,'

'So is he coming?'

'Oh no it's too dangerous I don't want anyone getting hurt.'

'It's fine Lyall I have set up some safety precautions and his Transformations should be smooth.'

'What do you think Kiddo?'

That was the first time in years Lyall had called his son Kiddo. A warm fuzzy feeling drifted through Remus when he said that.

'Are you sure I will be safe Dad?' Remus Asked. 'Yes Remus, I trust Dumbledore and I think you should too.' 'Hm. Okay!' Remus said ecstatically. He had always wanted to go to Hogwarts. 'Thank you sir.' Remus said before rushing into the kitchen and fishing his letter out the bin. He ran up to his room and ripped it open reading it over and over again. Remus just couldn't wait.

'Thank you Dumbledore.'

'Any Time Lyall. Good Evening'

'Goodbye Dumbledore' Lyall replied. And with a swish of his robes Dumbledore was gone.

 **A/N I hope you like it. I might go back and edit it in the future. More will be revealed about Remus' past in the future. Sorry It's quite short but uh it will be longer soooo yeah! Please Favourite (If you want) And review (possibly ideas? Also ANYONE can review) and um yeah. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Your Ra-Ra-Ravenclaw Author. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Discoveries

 **A/N Uh Hi? S-Sup? Right M' Sorry for taking so long but I have had internet problems etc. Soooooo yeah but in like October updates will be more… frequent, I promise. So ... l-let's go. Also remember this is very my own Backstory and stuff so yeah if there are differences then that will explain it, but the just of it will be the same.**

It was September 1st, the day Remus got his biggest and most important chance yet. He was already up at 6 in the morning and had **barely** got **any** sleep, but he had other things to worry about, this was no time to start fretting about petty things like that. He could after all get sleep on the train, if he made it that far… Remus pushed his worries to the back of his head and got into his robes before he took his trunk downstairs, almost tripping over it 3 times. He made up a small breakfast for him and his father and went through his 'Hogwarts to Pack' list for the seventh time.

Lyall stirred at around 7:30 and walked to the kitchen barley acknowledging his son until he almost tripped over him. 'Oops… Sorry Father' Remus said without looking up from the piece of parchment with messy splotches of ink from where he was practicing writing in ink on said parchment. Lyall responded with a soft look before eating his breakfast in silence… as usual.

It was not until 10 o'clock that Lyall started getting ready for the Journey to King's Cross Station in London. It was a long journey from Falmouth to London and since Lyall didn't drive a muggle car he got prepared to Apparate there.

It was 10:30 and Remus could barely stand still, he was pacing up and down his small kitchen, pestering his Father ('Father please hurry up! I don't want to miss the train!') and jumping up and down in panic. It wasn't until 10:45 that his Father was ready and by this time Remus was practically climbing up the walls. 'Alright Remus Hold my hand, I'll get the trunk' Lyall said as he herded Remus towards the door. 'You ready?' 'Uh y-yes?' Remus said in a less than confident voice. Within Seconds Remus was in King's Cross Station, just behind the wall for Platform 10.

'Father! Be careful, some Muggles could see us!' Remus begged. Remus was usually very worried and always cautious of his actions, but today he seemed even worse than normal. Lyall sighed and gave his son a meaningful look before ruffling his hair affectionately. 'Good luck Remus, have fun at Hogwarts' Lyall said to his son as tears threatened to spill. Remus engulfed his Father in a hug saying his goodbyes which were muffled as his face was buried in his father's chest.

Remus inhaled a gasp of air as if he was about to dive into the depths of the sea, he ran into the wall in-between Platforms 9 and 10.

Suddenly He was on a whole new Platform: Platform 9 ¾. The Platform was the busiest place he had **ever** seen. There were hollers of delight, tears were shed as people said their goodbyes and students ran about trying to catch up with friends. The thought was upsetting to Remus, as he hadn't really **interacted** with people apart from Father for… a while. But he quickly pushed that thought the back of his mind, he came to Hogwarts to learn not to make friends. Then he noticed- for the first time- the **MASSIVE** gleaming, red steam train. He gasped in awe at this amazing site. He realized that he had 3 minutes to get on it, so he lifted his trunk and advanced towards the train. Remus made his way to an empty compartment at the back and put his trunk in the holder, before sitting down and looking at the world outside the window, staring at nothing in particular, telling himself: _'Don't blow your chance, Don't blow your chance, Don't blow your chance._

 _*Discerpo*_

There was the whistle of the Train, indicating that they were leaving any moment now. All of a sudden a tall boy with long black hair and cold grey eyes opened the compartment door. 'May I sit here?' He asked. Remus, unable to form any words, nodded mutely. He sat next to Remus and stuck out a long arm, indicating for Remus to shake his hand. 'I'm Sirius Black, nice to meet you…?' Remus was still petrified in worry and shock, running different scenarios through his head, none of them were good.

The compartment door slid open once again to reveal a boy with messy black hair and glasses, owning a large grin on his face. 'Mind if I sit here?' He asked. 'Sure!' Said Sirius Black. He held out his hand, as he had done to Remus. 'Lemmie Introduce myself. I'm Sir- '

He was interrupted as the compartment door opened again, this time presenting a pudgy boy with blond hair and watery blue eyes, he was shaking ever so slightly, and he had a worried look on his face as though he thought the other boys were going to eat him. Remus pushed the synonym out his head, as it was too realistic for his liking.

'Alright anyone else wanna come!?' Sirius shouted out into the halls of the train. Suddenly the train jolted forward, knocking Sirius on top of the boy with glasses, and the boy with blond hair tumbling onto the floor. They burst out laughing and stayed that way for a while, trying to compose themselves. The laughter eventually turned into large hiccups, which started an even bigger fit.

After around three minutes Sirius stood up and brushed himself off. 'Everyone alright?' He asked still giggling uncontrollably. 'Yep' said the boy with glasses whilst the other boy said nothing and just closed the compartment door. Everyone sat down and started introductions.

'My name is Sirius' Sirius started off. The boy with the glasses spoke next 'My name is James' he said with a regal bow. This started Sirius' giggling fit again, although luckily it didn't last too long. The plump boy spoke next although his introduction was more of a small jittery whisper. 'M-My name I-is P-P-Peter, Peter P-Pettigrew.' 'And you?' James asked turning towards the young werewolf.

Remus said nothing, after all he didn't need friends, right? 'Are you a mute?' Sirius asked sympathetically. Remus shook his head. 'Sore throat?' James asked. Again Remus shook his head. Both boys looked confused but shook it off and started talking excitedly about Hogwarts. Remus could tell this would be a long journey.

 _*Discerpo*_

 **A/N Alrighhhhtttt! Long chapter woo! Yeah for some reason the creative writing bit of my brain is on vacation in London gathering research for the story so that's why writing isn't amazing quality. But I swear it will be back… I hope. ANYWAYS, to all reviewers I will give a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Viewers you get… 3 single beans! *Muggles stare in confusion* Uh they are Jelly Beans… yeah… totally… okay yeah will update soon… I hope. *Throws Packs Of BBEFB and runs away laughing manically***


End file.
